Then and Now
by bombilla
Summary: What happens when a Stoll messes up and drops a potion? De-Aged demigods of course. Now what if they aren't they way everybody expects them to be? What will they learn if they do a little digging? A couple of shocking things, easy. Rated T for fighting scenes and such.
1. Ooops 1

'**Sup fellow PJO nerds. I have been wantin' to do a de-aged story foreves. If you have nothing nice to say I won't listen to you 'Kay. this is after the giant war, but with everyone surviving.**

Chapter1

Jason

One big Demigod Party. I just hope no one gets killed. The war with Gaia is finally over and THe campers from New Rome, Camp Half-Blood, the Amazons, and Artemis' Hunters are all here. We found a way to connect the two camps via portal, so yeah. Now here we all are at a campfire. The Greeks are all singing campfire songs and the Romans are half-heartedly trying to as well. Pretty much all of the Romans are confused about how much Camp Halfblood is like a regular Camp. Well anyway Campfire! SMORES!

LINEBREAK TIMESKIP

"Leo what are you doing with all of that scrap metal?"

"Building something"

"Can you like avoid blowing up the entire camp then?"

"Kay" Wow I'm not getting anything out of him. Leo walked off with his scrap metal, probably to bunker nine. Then I heard arguing.

"Give it Back!"

"No way I wanna try it out!"

"You don't understand it's power Stoll!" It was Lou-Ellen from the Hecate Cabin, and Connor Stoll. They looked like they were playing tug-of-war with a bottle.

"Hey, you calm down!"

"There's no need to argue!"

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep!"

"Can't you two argue somewhere else?"

Percy, Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Reyna ran over to try and split up the fight. Then Lou-Ellen's hand slipped and she fell backward with the cork. The potion bottle flew out of Connor's hand as he tumbled backwards. The bottle landed right over by where the others were standing and they were enveloped in a thick purple smoke.

"You Idiot do you know what that stuff can do!" Lou-Ellen shrieked.

**Yay! Have fun reading!**


	2. Babysit 2

'**Kay soooo Hiya! oops I mean How you doin'? PS I just totally said that in my big tough guy voice, so yeah. Can you wait 'til the Blood of Olympus comes out? SQUEAL! I can't. Yup big tough guy voice. Thanks to my two reviewer so far since yesterday! I wrote this at like two in the morning yesterday. I couldn't sleep cause of this idea and I haaaad to write it down, so yeah! hearts and kisses and stuff, Thal's disclaimer.**

**THalia: This crazy girl is keeping me hostage in her basement, forcing me to do what she mmmmfn!**

**Me: like she said I do not own PJO/HoO. sigh**

Chapter2

Frank POV

Poof! there go my friends. I ran outside to see what the arguing was about just in time to see Connor fling that vial backwards. Percy, Piper, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna were engulfed in a purple and green cloud of swirling smoke. Oh Schist! I wonder what will happen. I really hope that stuff won't kill them. Please let it not be poison. The smoke finally started to clear, and lets just say, I was relieved. I could make out several human silhouettes lying on the ground, but I didn't make out any blood or anything. I guess that's good. Then the smoke cleared completely and and…

"Whoa guys what happened I saw the explosion and WHAT THE HADES!" Leo Screamed. What the Hades is right because because… Where my friends used to be were several little kids of various ages. Gods. they resemble my friends. They ARE my friends. This is not possible. Just no.

"What happened, I saw the explosion and feared the worst," Chiron said, trotting up, with Annabeth at his side.

"Look for yourself," Jason replied gesturing to the sleeping kids on the ground.

"Oh my."

"I'm so sorry Chiron, this numskull dropped a de-aging potion and well, you see," Lou-Ellen apologized.

"Chiron what should we do?" Annabeth asked.

"Call a meeting with our counselors and the rest of the seven, the rest of you, bring them to the Big House," Chiron.

"Of course," we all replied.

LINEBREAK-TIMESKIP

Leo POV

Whoa hokay. SO, my friends are little kids now, yay. We carried the sleeping rugrats to the iBig House, and we still haven't quiiiite figured out exactly who is who, but I have my suspicions. I think that the kid in the black hoodie and blue shoes is probably Nico. He has big bags under his eyes and looks about six or seven. I'm also fairly sure that the ten year old with chestnut colored hair is Piper, she looks like around eleven. So now here we are in the rec room, around the ping-pong table.

"Alright, so I have called this meeting because there has been an, ah incident with one of the potions from the Hecate cabin," Chiron started. All eyes turned toward Lou-Ellen,

"Don't look at me! It was that numbskull's fault!" She said pointing at Connor. He laughed nervously.

"Yes, well, the potion affected some of our campers and…"

:Stop beating around the bush Chiron, just tell us what happened!" Will Solace exclaimed.

"THey have been rather de-aged," Chiron stated simply. THere were a lot of gasps and 'No Ways' coming from around the room.

"Who was it?" asked Katie Gardner.

"We can't quite figure out exactly which child is whom, but we do know that Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila-Ramirez-Arellano, Nico Di'Angelo, and Percy Jackson were all affected."

"I highly doubt that they will remember anything about us, because the way this potion works, it de-ages you physically and mentally. They are truly that age right now. And It could take me months to find a cure to that spell," Lou-Ellen said.

"Well then, I guess we're gonna have to babysit," I replied.

"Yes indeed Leo, as the leaders of this camp, I want you to each take some time to watch these kids. I do not think that we can just send them to their cabins. It would be too dangerous," Chiron said.

"So who wants to take first shift?" Pollux asked.

"Jason, Leo and Hazel should have the first shift." Looks like I get to babysit.

**later alligators!**


	3. That's not my name 3

**Ha, I have done it! I worked out a system. To what you shall never know. Okay its a system for how I update. Oh gods my tummy hurts sooo bad! I think I might actually have to take a sick day tomorrow. YIKES! I hate sick days. It takes me two whole days to make up all that work. I am NOT Uncle Rick! UGH! Any way stories I guess Yay!**

CH3

Hazel POV

My friends are children.I can't even tell which is which. We'll have to ask them when they wake up. No sooner than had I thought that a little five year old girl with electric blue eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and dark hair tied up in pigtails ambles in rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, "Why aren't I at home?"

" Oh, she's soo cute," Katie gushed.

"HI sweetie, you're at Camp Halfblood, we're going to take care of you for a while okay," Annabeth said.

"My Mommy says that this is where I would go when I got older. I guess I'm older now right?"

"What's your name cutie?" Will asked.

"I'm Thalia," Thalia replied. Oh, that makes sense. She does look like her.

"Hylla donde 'sta?" A little three year old asked. I only recognized the name Hylla. it must be Reyna.

"Hola chiquita, esta bien, ven conmigo. Te vamos a cuidar," Leo said. They must be speaking in Spanish

"Puedes hablar ingles?"

"Si, just little," Reyna replied. That's right, Reyna grew up in Puerto Rico!

"Is your name Reyna?" I asked, "My name is Hazel." The little girl just nodded.

"This place is so cool!"

"Yeah I wonder where we are!" I heard this conversation coming faintly from the hallway.

As well as some footsteps.

"Hi, who are you?" an eleven year old girl said poking her head in from the hallway.

"I'm Piper!" she said.

"This place is sooo cool! I think I saw a flying horse outside, A FLYING HORSE!" A boy about the same age said. He was probably Percy, he had the same tan skin. His whole excitement and rambling were a lot like Percy too. That kid can talk. I'm telling you he's flapping his jaws a thousand miles per second. A kid who looked about seven walked in rubbing his eyes, he looked kind of like Nico. He stayed silent.

"Whoa hey Percy slow down," Jason said talking to the little fast talker.

"Whose Percy? My names Nico," he said. Everybody was shocked.

"Perseus where…" Chiron started.

"Don't call me that," THe moody looking seven year old snapped. What happened to Percy and Nico to change them so drastically.

**THere you go. G'night.**


	4. That's so cute! 4

**Okay, still feeling horrible, as I am sick today. Blegh, stomach virus earache, blegh. Anyway, writing always makes me feel waaaaay better, so yeah. mmmmooooaaannn stops for a minute to puke Blegh yuck. I'm not uncle Rick people, geez!**

Nico PoV

THis place is sooooooo cool. Apparently I'm the demigod child of Hades! Awesome! This is the best coolest thing EVER! I just wish Bianca were here, but Oh well, I can always find her at that hotel! There are three other demigods taking care of us right now. Jason, the son of Zeus, Hazel my half sister, and Leo son of Hephaestus. I wonder how many hit points they have, because I know that Zeus and Hades have more than Hephaestus, but you never know with godly children. Oh MY GODS! I wonder how many hit points I have. Jason looks like he's trying, but he is not very good with kids, Hazel is really nice and awesome, and Leo is the coolest guy ON THE PLANET! He's so awesome, and he taught us how to make a cherry pie bomb! He said he was gonna take us pranking really soon too so AWESOME! I also really like Piper, she's really cool, she is only one year older than I am. She's ten and I'm nine. I really like talking to her! I don't really like Percy though, I mean he's okay but he's so, moody and closed off. He's only seven, but he acts like I'm being immature! I like his hair though, it's cool.

Leo POV

Hyper kid is Nico and Percy is moody? Did they like steal each other's looks as they got older or something? The mathematical equation in my is like, boom, ERROR ERROR DOES NOT COMPUTE! funny hyper little kid + several years = moody teen Moody closed off little kid + a few years = confident funny ADHD teen WATT? Anyway little Nico and Pipes are awesome and hilarious. I really like little Reyna and Thalia they are adorable! Little Percy is really cute too but he's kinda scary. Okay, okay so I love kids, THEY ARE AWESOME! Teen Percy loves them too and he may be the best babysitter I have EVER seen EVER! I kinda wish he hadn't been shrunk, shrunken?, shrank?, shrinked?, oh whatever, so he could help us with these little monster. Surprisingly, the one who always joked about not being an easy kid, was the easiest to watch, he was pretty quiet, except for a few hilarious quips and the most developed sense of sarcasm on a seven year old EVER! He didn't really get too involved with the others though, but he really liked the cherry pie bombs! I kept noticing that he kinda shied away when anybody tried to touch him, seems like a really sweet kid though. After about 45 min. of keeping the mini -demi's cooped up in this room and totally trashing it. I decided it was time for a change of scenery.

"Alright kids, field trip around camp!" Everybody but Percy cheered. Nico and Pipes started chanting "Field Trip!"

"Mr. Leo," THalia asked, "Why are we going to a field?" SHe's so cute!

"Well kiddo, field trip, means that you are going to visit something, so we aren't actually going to see a field," I replied.

"Aww nuts, I wanted to see a field," THalia said.

"Oh gods that's so cute," Hazel gushed, "Actually Thalia, there is a field in camp halfblood, and we can go see it if you want."

"Yay!" Thalia replied, and with that she joined in on the field trip chant.

"Alrighty then, come on lets go!" Jason said. All the kids got in a nice order line and, okay no, they basically all just clumped around us.

"Senior Leo, why they look?" Reyna asks

"Permiso? 'scuse me?"

"She's asking why they're looking at us weird, shtupid!" little THalia says. SOOO CUTE!

"oh no reason," Hazel replies.

"They are just weird."

"I don't like it," little Perce grumbles under his breath.

"What?" Jason asks

"Nothing," Little Perce says fake cheerily. I love the way he talks, he has this cute little New York accent. It's so adorable. ugh, listen to me cute adorable, MY inner Aphrodite is showing. YIKES!

Anyway so after like another 45 answering WASSAT? WASSAT? THey finally get tired and I'm able, with Hazel, and Jason's help, to put them to sleep in one of the spare rooms in the big house. Jason and Hazel leave, but I decide to stay just in case. Pretty soon my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I woke up in the middle of the night to sceraming and sobbing. I'm on my feet immediately searching for the culprit. It's Percy. He's screaming and sobbing and drooling? in his sleep. He's also thrashing around. I quickly pick him up and move him over to the cot where I'm sleeping, so he doesn't hurt the others.

"No please don't!" he screams, "I didn't mean it, it was an accident. Please don't punish me, Gabe! No Please!" Whoa wait Gbe, wasn't Gabe Percy's first stepdad. He never talked about him. That bastard didn't hurt Percy did he?

"Shh shh, it's okay," I say soothingly,I try rocking him back and forth like my mom used to when I was that age, "Estas bien, you're safe." Percy wakes up and looks around scared.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep, I'm here." Percy visibly calms down.

"Do you think I could sleep with you?" He asks uncertainly.

"Yeah sure," I say. Percy gets visibly calmer and pretty soon he's asleep again right next to me, I sigh and fall back asleep as well.

LineBreak-

I wake up to a girl saying

"oh my gods that's so cute!"

**I love Leo POVs Anyway. night night my dears.**

**PS what do you think of Leo being awesome with kids?**


	5. New Clothes and Claustrophobia 5

**Okay so another chappie, I should really be sleeping right now, but I just can't. Oh and Leo is amazing with kids because, I honestly think a lot like him. I am hyper sassy and sarcastic. I also can't sit still period, and my brain runs a mile a nanosecond. And I love kids and I'm great with them. My dad says it's because I think like one and I totally agree! Also, who here thinks that the best thing ever would be a sass war between Leo and Percy? It would be like the most amazing thing that ever happened! Now read on my fellow Demi-dorks!**

Chapter 5

Katie POV

"Oh gods that's so cute!" I gushed. I walked in to check on the children and they were all sleeping peacefully in one big king-sized bed. except for Percy and Leo. They were sleeping on a cot next to the bed and Percy was curled up next to Leo and hugging him, his head lying on Leo's chest. It was just adorable. I took a picture with the little digital camera that Travis got me for my birthday. Leo stirred.

"Wha..?"

"Shh don't wake them!" I whispered urgently. Leo seemed to just realize where he was and he looked around. He set little Percy down on the bed.

"Poor little guy, he had a nightmare. Hey Katie what's up?" He whispered.

"I just came to check on the kids, Will and I are watching them this morning. You look like you really enjoy them Leo, and you are also pretty good with them, do you want to help us out?"

"Sure, I'd love to, they're awesome kids."

"Yeah Hazel was telling me all about how awesome you were with them, and how much they liked you and all that yesterday. Maybe you could work something out with Chiron about being a permanent babysitter. At least until Annabeth and Lou-Ellen can find a cure," I say.

"Yeah, speaking of them, have they found anything?"

"Nope, nada," I reply, "You know, we should really track down some clothes for them. WE are going to need to go to the.."

"No don't say it," Leo interrupted

"Aphrodite cabin."

"NOOO!" Leo screamed.

"Shhh," I scolded

"Oops, I mean, noooo!" Leo yell whispered. Boys. Percy stirred. He woke up and for a while he looked around wildly. Poor kid looked terrified.

"Hey, it's okay," Leo said, "you're fine." Percy calmed down when he saw Leo, but he looked at me warily, as if daring me to do something.

"How ya doin' little guy?" I asked.

"Just fine without the baby voice thank you very much. I am hungry, and I wanna know where my mom is," He said. Man, sassy.

"Well, we might be able to take you to see your mom sometime," Leo said thoughtfully. Percy smiled.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Leo replied, "but we're gonna need to get you some clean clothes. When the others wake up, then we'll go to the Aphrodite cabin to get some."

"Okay."

About 20 minutes later everyone was awake. We had them all seated in the mess hall, with pancakes. EVerybody but Percy was eating.

"Hey Perce, what's wrong, I thought you wanted pancakes?' Leo asked

"I only eat blue pancakes."

"Well," I started, "These plates are magic, just wish they were blue and they will turn blue." Percy did as I told, and let's just say he was very surprised that it worked. He dug right in after that.

LINEBREAK

We were right in front of the Aphrodite cabin and Will had joined us. Percy kind of shied away from both me and Will. He must be knocked on the door.

"Hey Leo," Mitchell said. Percy squeaked and hid behind Leo. Thalia just looked up at Mitchel.

"Stanger!" she screamed. She proceeded to to point and yell, "Stranger! stanger! stranger!" and run around him repeatedly. She stopped abruptly in front of him and poked in in the kneecap. She looked at her finger then shouted "HE'S CLEAN!" at the top of her lungs.

"O-kay," Will said, "so anyway, we need some clothes for these kids. Percy poked his head out from behind Leo then squeaked when we looked at him and hid again.

"Yeah sure, we'll help you guys out, I know Lacy will be thrilled!" Mitchell exclaimed. THen he opened the door to let us in.

"eeeeek!" at least 20 Aphrodite girls squealed, and pretty soon we were surrounded.

"THey're soo cute!"

"Is that THalia and Reyan?"

"OOh Piper and NIco are soo cute!"

:Oh my gods! Is that Percy? He's so-oo adorable!" By now Percy was cowering behind Leo and Thalia was repeating her stranger routine on a continuous loop.A girl reached out to pinch Percy's cheek and he shied away and just stared at the girls like they were crazy, poor kid looked terrified.

"Oh he's shy that's so cute!" The girls were all focused on Percy and had separated him from Leo. He started to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" a girl said putting her hand on his shoulder. He just stared at her hand, terrified. Then he screamed. Leo immediately handed Reyna to me and ran over to pick up Percy.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Percy clung to Leo for dear life and whimpered.

"Hey little man, it's okay, you're fine," Leo said soothingly.

"I d-don't li-like small spaces," He whimpered. Of course, Percy was a little claustrophobic as a teenager. I guess he was more claustrophobic as a kid.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, none of us did!" one of the Aphrodite girls said, Myra I think. Percy was still whimpering and hiding his face on Leo's shoulder.

"Lacy, we came here for some clothes, do you think you can help us?" Will asked. The other girls dispersed after that.

"Yeah sure, come on we have some kids clothes in the closet," Lacy replied. SHe led us to a door on the other side of the room.

"Big closet," Nico gasped when she opened the door.

"Ha, ha, this isn't even the half of of it."

"What do you even do with all of these clothes?" Piper asked.

"We wear them silly," Lacy replied, "Hmm, Thalia could you come here please, I think that this will work nicely for you." Lacy held up a pair of overalls with little bows on them and a T-shirt with red candy stripes on it. It fit Thalia perfectly, and Lacy put her hair up in pigtails with little red bows. She gave her some red shoes too.

"That'll be good for today, and I'll pack a bag with some clothes for later okay," Lacy said, "Let's do Reyna next." After a lot of searching we finally found a white dress with purple flowers on it. Lacy braided her hair into one long plait down her back.

"Piper your turn!" After a lot of "YUCK!" and "NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT"'s We finally found something Piper liked. A pair of jeans with a butterfly stenciled on the side, and a brown tunic top. Lacy brushed out her hair and put it in a mess fishtail. Leaving several strands out.

"Nico, your turn!" Nico was easy. Lacy found him a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a smiley face on it almost immediately. All Lacy had to do was brush his hair.

Percy got a blue T-shirt with wave designs and a pair of jeans as well. He refused to let us see him change though and Lacy showed him a dressing room. THen Lacy began the long arduous task of bushing out has hair. It took her a half an hour, but she did it. Man Perct has long goes about halfway down his neck.

"There you are! I'll pack you guys some bags later tonight, no go have some fun!" Lacy said cheerily.

**There ya go-o!**


	6. Archery lesson 6

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I love you guys have fun reading my dears. I ain't no Uncle Rick.**

CHapter6

Will POV

So we finally left the Aphrodite cabin. THat took awhile. Why couldn't we have just grabbed some random clothes and used those. Or better yet, gotten camp T-shirts. One of the campers bumped into Percy.

"Hey I'm walkin' 'ere!" Percy shouts with his little New York Accent. Gods that accent is pretty cute.

"Sorry." THe camper muttered. Gods kid has a temper. What is up with him.

"Hey kiddos, so what do you want to do now?" Leo asked. How is he so good with them?

"Pick fowers!" Little Reyna demanded.

"What?" Katie asked

"She wants to pick fffffflllllllooooowwwwers," THalia replied. Now Katie's gonna explode.

"Oh my goodness! Of COURSE we can go pick FLOWERS! Does anybody else want to?"

"OH me me ME!" THalia yelled.

"I don't wanna," Nico whined.

"Grass makes me itchy!" Piper whined. Percy stayed silent.

"Ohhkay, well why don't you take the girls to the field, Katie and maybe Will and I can watch the others," Leo recommended.

"Okie doke!" Katie squealed, "Come on girls!" THe three ran off to go pick flowers.

"Well, what do you kids wanna do?" I asked.

"I saw kids shooting arrows earlier!" Nico exclaimed

"Yeah I wanna shoot arrows!" Piper yelled. Archery lessons, that I can do.

"Great! I'm really good at teaching archery!"

"GIving these kids weapons! are you sure Will?" Leo asked.

"Yeah It'll be fine!"

"Ohhkaay," Leo muttered. We walked over to the weapons shed and archery range.

"Alright kids line up," I said they didn't listen. Percy was hiding behind Leo again and Nico and Piper were running around, bouncing off the walls.

"Hey you can't run around with weapons! Guys stop! Wait!" THey didn't listen.

"Fall in!" Leo yelled The three kids lined up. From tallest to shortest.

"How…?"

"I'm just that awesome," Leo replied, "Go ahead and teach 'em they'll listen."

"Okay, you're gonna want to hold the bow like this, can you do that? Okay good, now load the the arrow here, like that good, good, now aim just above your target, perfect, hold your fingers like that. That's right! Now, let fly!"

THree arrows flew away from the bows. Piper and Nico's both hit the targets, but Percy's was way off. Piper and Nico were dancing around singsonging I hit the target!

"I don't like bows! But I can throw knives!" Percy said. Before Leo or I could react he grabbed one of Clarisse's knives off of the table and threw it. It whizzed right by her head and hit the bulls-eye, quivering. SHe turned around slowly. We are going to die.

"Nice shot kid."

Oh my gods, she isn't gonna kill us.

"Thanks," Percy said grudgingly.

"Eh, no worries archery's just for Apollo wimps, you're pretty good with knives, you should come train with me, I'll help you learn to fight for real," she said.

"Um, okay," Percy said looking back toward Leo hesitantly, "That sounds fun."

"You princesses continue with your archery lesson, Me and little man over here are gonna learn how to actually fight."


	7. PRANK 7

**Hey you. How are you doing today. I'm just fine. Yup. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Do I**** look sound**** write like Uncle Rick? No I don't do I. So therefore I do not own PJO. I'm just keepin' these guys hostage in my basement and forcing them to do whatever I say at the moment, Kay.**

Chapter 7

Leo

Percy, Clarisse WHAT! Why who how? Also, since when could Percy throw knives, and why is he not dead right now!? I can't believe he went with her. He used to only follow me places. sigh I hate to admit it but the little guy's really grown on me. Clarisse and Percy walk off to the training area. I really hope nothing happens, like what happened at the archery range. He gets scared. Oh gods I sound like a mother.

"Will! Will! Will! Look I did it! Leo look I hit the target see!" PIper screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I did too!" Nico yelled, "But can we do something else, cause I'm bored of archery."

"Yeah, we should do something else."

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Their eyes glinted mischievously. Mental note, never ever ask them that question again.

"We should go pull a prank," Piper started. Huh, maybe that suggestion wasn't so bad.

"On the big girl Percy's with," Nico finished. Never mind.

"Whoa-ho, guys you know if we do that we're doomed right?" Will whimpered.

"So, we wanna do it anyway."

"No, please don't make us," I whimpered.

"I heard somebody wanted to pull a prank on Clarisse," Connor's voice came out of nowhere.

"Really brother, I heard that a couple of buzz-kills weren't gonna let 'em," Travis replied.

"Well, we aren't buzz kills, we'll help you pull your prank!"

"WE are the prank masters after all!" Stolls. Awesome dudes, but I'm not sure I would trust them with children.

"Awesome!" Piper and Nico screamed. Oh no. SOmething terrible is going to happen here.

Nico

"So you understand the plan right?" One of the Stolls whispered to me. We were crouched behind some bushes outside the training area. Piper and Travis were on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, when she walks to the door, pull the trip wire tight so she walks into it, then as soon as she trips it she gets slimed."

"Awesome. Also, try to avoid getting any of that stuff on you. Its our special recipe, it's really sticky so you'll never get it off."

"got it."We waited for what seemed like forever **(like 5 minutes)**, until we finally heard voices close to the door. Awesome! This is gonna be so funny. I'm already trying not to laugh just thinking about it! I pulled the trip wire, just like Travis said.

"You did great little man, you're an awesome fighter!" Clarisse said. Somebody tripped the wire. Ha ha, tripped the trip wire. and the slime bucket hit the target just like it was supposed to, except, huh, either Clarisse got really short. Oh, isn't Clarisse standing over there. Oops, sorry Percy.

"Oh gods what is that stuff!" Clarisse yelled, "Stolls! This is not funny."

"I can't get it off!" Percy screamed, by now he was shaking like a dog, "THis stuff hurts!" Hurts, I didn't think it was supposed to do that. I jumped up and so did the others.

"What did you do! That's just low, picking on a little kid!"

"He wasn't our intended target!" Leo ran over.

"What's going on here?"

"THe Pranking twins over there just slimed Percy!" Clarisse yelled.

"It was an accident!" Travis yelled. Percy started to sniffle.

"Oh no no kid please don't cry!" Travis and COnnor yelled, running forward to comfort him. By now pretty much the entire camp had gathered around to see what was going on. Then Percy did something really surprising. He grabbed Connor's wrist and twisted it painfully up to his back, then kicked him down. Connor hit the ground with a thud. Travis went to go help his brother but Percy beat him to the punch. Literally, he punched him in the gut and Travis doubled over in pain and Percy pushed him over.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Percy yelled, "Now how do I get this off, it stings!" The Stolls groaned.

"Soap and water should do the trick, but you really have to scrub."

"Thank you, oh and one more thing. If you try that again, I won't go easy on you next time." Percy walked over to Leo and they walked up to the big house. Piper and I were quick to follow

**Sorry its so short, but I'm trying! WRiter's block sucks! Luuuuuuuv youuuu guuuuuys!**


	8. Food Fight 8

**Heyo. I know little Perce's just super duper awesomely cool and adorable. Go on read.**

Chapter 8

Katie

I walked back with the little girls and our flowers. The first thing I saw was Percy covered in slime. He was clinging to Leo. We ran up to see what was going on.

"Katie! You're here!" Leo yelled.

"What happened to Percy?"

"The Stolls. Come on! Let's go to the big house. We can get him cleaned up there.

"It hurts!" Percy said.

"I know buddy, but hang in there, we can get you all cleaned up." Leo said. With that he and Percy strode off to the big house.

Percy

It hurts! This stuff kinda burns! It bothers me. It isn't bad, but it's like I'm covered in paper cuts and lemon juice! We were all going to the big house after I beat those two boys up. I beat someone up. I don't know what came over me, but they were coming at me and I thought they were gonna hurt me. I just, I-I just did that. I really am sorry for hurting them, but for a minute, I saw him, but then it wasn't him it was them. I guess that I just got scared. I shouldn't get scared, it shouldn't bother me. I should be able to stop it. Before I knew it, we were in the bathroom in the big house.

"Okay kiddo, get out of those clothes and we can give you a nice bath." Leo said

"No! I-I mean I can do it myself!" I yelled. I shoved him out the bathroom door and locked it behind me. I sighed. I turned the hot water knob on the shower full blast. I changed out of my slimy clothes and left them on the floor. I looked in the mirror. I have a lot of scars on my chest, arms, legs and back. I even have one next to my left ear, but my hair covers it most of the time. There are bruises too. Some of them have been there so long that I don't think they will ever go away. I sigh again and hop into the shower. The water stings, but it feels good. I run my hand along the scar by my ear. MONSTER threw a beer bottle because I had a smart mouth. I touch the burn mark on my shoulder. MONSTER put the hot metal against my skin because I ruined his poker cards. I touched the the letter carved into my inner thigh. MONSTER told I was his and to never forget it. Mommy never saw. _Our little secret. _I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Percy are you done yet?" Piper yelled, pounding on the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled. I finished washing the slime off quickly, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door just a crack.

"Here," Leo said handing me some. I took them gratefully and closed the door again. I put them on and walked out of the bathroom.

"All clean," I announced. "THe slimy clothes are on the floor, I didn't know where to put them."

Leo

We missed lunch and it's already time for dinner. Katie and Will went off to join their tables. THeir shifts had ended, but I opted to watch the kids full-time, so there is really no need for many shifts anymore anyway. That reminds me, I should take to Percy's mom. SHe could give me a little advice about this situation, I mean I only really met her a couple of times, but from what I've seen, she's super-mom. Plus she's really the only mortal parent I can talk to about all this demigod stuff. WHo knows, Paul could help out too. Anyway, we're sitting up at the big-house table as I like to call it. In other words, the table up by Chiron and Mr. D. THe children are sitting here like the perfect little angels they are. In other words, everybody but Percy is bouncing off the walls. By now the Hermes cabin was video taping this, and everybody was watching for entertainment.

"Thalia get OFF the table. Reyna come back here! I don't care if you don't like vegetables you have to eat them! Nonononono, food is for eating! Piper, I said food is for eating, NOT THROWING! SO EAT IT! Nico Mashed potatoes are not fake beards! Thalia get off of my head you are going to hurt yourself! NO YOU CANNOT HAVE CANDY AND ICE CREAM FOR DINNER!"

"WHy not?"

"**BECAUSE I SAID SO!**" Everybody was silent for a few minutes.

"Good, now eat. **ALL OF YOU!**" Phew. Everybody ate. There wasn't any more trouble for a good fifteen minutes. THen Piper and Nico started goofing off. Piper somehow managed to fling her mashed potatoes across the room, and guess where they landed.

"ARRGH, You little BRAT!" Drew screamed, with mashed potatoes in hair. SHe flung a piece of cake toward Piper. The kids ducked, but Sherman from the Ares cabin didn't.

"FOOD FIGHT!" somebody yelled. Pretty soon there was an all out food war. EVery camper except Percy was participating. Percy just sat there and ate his food quietly. Out of nowhere a plate whizzed by and hit him right in the face. Percy sniffed once, twice. Jason put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Percy stared at it, frozen, then he screamed. Everybody froze.


	9. I'm Scared 9

**I'm updating sheesh. PS Venezuelan and Argentine Spanish are like suuuuuuuuuuper different. so yeah. **

Chapter 9

Jason

Oh my gods! WHat did I do! He, he screamed. I immediately took my hand off his shoulder. Why is screaming. I didn't hurt him did I?

Percy

HE's here. It's HIM, HE's gonna hurt me. I screamed. HE always puts his hand on my shoulder like that. I whimper and start hyperventilate. HE will hurt me more for that scream. HE took his hand off my shoulder. I don't know what I did, I just, I just jumped up and punched HIM in the nose like Clarisse taught me. HE doubled over in pain . It's not him it's Jason. Jason will be mad. I-I have to run.

"I-I didn't m-mean I'm so sorry!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure I was crying, but I didn't care I was so scared. Then I ran. I had no idea where I was going I just ran.

Leo

What just happened? Several Apollo campers ran up to help Jason. Apparently, Percy broke his nose. Oh gods he looked terrified! we have to find him! There's no telling what he might do!

"Guys we have to find Percy," Annabeth commanded, "He doesn't know his way around this camp and he could hurt himself! Finding him has to be our first priority."

"But what about capture the flag?"an Ares camper whined. Capture the flag, CAPTURE THE FLAG! How can he put capture the flag over Percy?!

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Annabeth roared, "HOW DARE YOU PUT CAPTURE THE FLAG OVER PERCY!"Yeah you go Annie!

"Alright campers, we must divide into teams, I want everyone to keep an eye out. Quickly, we can't let him get out of the camp." Chiron commanded.

The other kids are asleep now. I put them to bed and Argus is watching them. I'm still out looking for Percy. It's after curfew, but Chiron let a few of us stay out to search for Percy. It was mainly the rest of the seven and senior campers. Ya know, the ones that didn't get babyfied. WE had looked through the arena, the amphitheater, most of New Rome, pretty much everywhere! Let me think….. When I was that age and I needed someplace to run… Hmm I would go somewhere I felt comfortable. A place that reminded me of home. THE BEACH! I took off running toward the beach. I searched all along the beach. I knew that Annabeth had already searched here, but I doubt that she was looking in the right places. I searched along the rocks and sand dunes, looking for the little crevices that he might be hiding in. I finally spotted him behind a sand dune. His back was to me and he was hugging his knees to his chest, he was staring out at the open sea, eyes puffy from crying. I walked up and sat down next to him. We were both silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered breaking the silence. I turned to look at him, but he still looked straight out into the ocean.

"You don't have to be sorry, it was just your reflexes." If he wants to tell me whats bothering him, then he will.

He was silent for a while.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"Well I dunno, you're a pretty awesome kid and you're my friend."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having friends." Poor kid.

"Well I know what it's like, I didn't have a lot of friends when I was a kid either."

"I wish I could be like you, Leo." I was taken aback. Who would ever wanna be like me?"

"You're smart and you have lots of friends, you're funny and I know that you've felt pain, I can see it in your eyes. You're really strong Leo, I know something bad happened to you but you still seem so happy…" Percy trailed off. How..? Percy looked like he wanted to cry again.

"I wish I was strong like you. Then maybe HE'd leave me alone." A tear traced down Percy's cheek.

:Hey you're an amazing kid, don't sell yourself short. You are very strong kiddo." I said.

"No I'm not!" he sobbed, "If I was strong then HE wouldn't call me weak. If I was strong then it wouldn't bother me. He wouldn't be able to-" Percy stopped abruptly.

"WHat is it Percy? Who is he and what happened? You can tell me."

"My stepfather," Percy whispered.

"What happened?"

"When my ,o,,y isn't home he yells at me and, and…. He says I've been bad and that kids should be punished when they are bad. I don't mean to be bad, honest. I say I'm sorry but he still punishes me anyway."

"What do you mean Percy?" I ask, already dreading the answer. Percy was still looking straight out at the sea.

"Sometimes he does it for fun. He says it's our little secret and that if I tell, then he will hurt my mommy. THere's nothing I can do about it, he said I'm his. He gave me these." Percy said, lifting his shirt a little. I gasp. This poor little kid had horrible scars. I felt sick, how could somebody do that to a little kid! That's just 's even more horrible is that I couldn't anything about it. IT had already happened. I gained a new respect for Percy Jackson. He went through all that as a little kid! I always knew he was strong but this? THis was a whole new level.

"Gods Percy, I think that you're the strongest person I've ever met." He turned to look at me curiously.

"You made it through all of that! You are amazing! Way stronger than me. Now don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you anymore. Me and the rest of this camp would destroy him if he so much as walked by." I said. He looked at me with shining eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." He leaned up against my shoulder.

"I feel better," he said, "I feel better telling you." He mumbled then he dozed off. I carried him back toward the big house.

Annabeth

I felt horrible, we had looked for Percy everywhere and still hadn't managed to find him! I felt like I wanted to cry. I cannot lose boyfriend again. Even if he's only seven! We were all very tired and arguing in the rec room.

"I checked all over New Rome, and he most certainly isn't there.": Frank sighed. "I could fly around the perimeter again if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Leo appeared on the doorway. He was holding a sleeping little Percy in his arms.

"You found him!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Sh-Sh, Hazel he's sleeping." Leo yell-whispered.I ran up and took Percy from his arms. I hugged the little boy close.

"Thank you so much Leo, how did you find him."

"I found him on the beach, huddled up next to a sand dune, but that's not really important." Leo started, "He told me why he was so scared." We all listened with rapt attention.

"That kid is really strong. Look." Leo nudged the edge of his shirt up a little.

"Oh my gods!" I saw several horrible looking scars across Percy's abdomen, as well as a couple bruises.

"He told me his stepfather did that to him." I was furious. WHite hot anger boiled inside of me. Somebody did this to Percy and he never told me.

"Gabe," I whispered murderously.

"Yeah," Leo replied. Hazel looked like she wanted to cry. Percy stirred. My gaze softened.

"We should get him up to bed," Frank said. I carried him up the stairs and we put him down in one of the beds. Nobody left the room. I don't think anybody wanted to leave his side.


	10. Markers 10

**I just want to thank all of my reviewers and followers, because you guys are so amazing! You are all so nice and I love you guys! Seriously, I almost cried when I read all of those nice reviews I was so happy. **

** Also the Blood of Olympus comes out tomorrow and I'm so excited that I am literally about to explode!**

Chapter 10-

Nico

SO I woke up and there were like five other teenagers in this room. Okay so I know Hazel and Jason, but I don't really know the other guys. Leo's back! Percy's back! Yay! I'm bored now.

"Psst, Piper, Thalia, wake up!" I yell-whispered.

"Wahh?" The girls sat up groggily.

"shhh, I'm bored, Let's do something."

"What?' Piper asked.

"Hmm, Anybody got a marker?" The three of us snuck down to the main room in the big house. Thalia remembered that Hazel had put our markers away in one of the drawers in the desk down there.

"Hey, Thali do you remember which one it was?" I asked

"Yeah I 'member. It's that one right there." WE opened the drawer THalia had pointed to and sure enough, there were the markers. Piper grabbed the package and we snuck back into the room.

"Alright guys, who do you want to get first?"

"What about the girl with the princess hair?" Thalia said, pointing to a girl with long blonde curls.

"Okay," Piper and I agreed. We all set to work and pretty soon all of the teenagers but Leo, were completely covered in marker doodles.

"Should we draw on Leo?" Piper asked.

"No, I have a better idea," I replied. I took the package of markers and put it in Leo's hands. He didn't stir.

"Great idea," Piper giggled, "But we better wash the marker off our hands." We went to the bathroom and got all of the color off of our hands. We walked back into the room and I started to giggle, I couldn't help it they looked really funny. Pretty soon we were all giggling. Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and walked over to us.

"What did you-"

"We drew on them, but don't tell them, they're gonna think Leo did it." Percy smiled and started laughing with us. They started waking up.

Frank

I woke up to the sound of giggling children. Uh-oh. Sure enough, Percy, Nico, Piper, and Thalia were sitting in the middle of the floor laughing and pointing at us. Reyna was still dead to the world.

"You look silly, mister," Thalia said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look like them," She said pointing to the others who were slowly waking up. They were all covered in marker doodles.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled jumping up. The others all seemed to notice at the same time. All except Leo, who was the only one not covered in marker. He was sitting there staring at a pack of crayola markers as if they had come from space.

"Leo!" THe Annabeth yelled, " You-you drew all over us."

"I swear I didn't I have no idea how these markers got here!" Leo yelled. We all giggled again.

"Now kids, did you do this?" Hazel asked.

"Oh no!" Nico said, "We would never!" The kids all nodded, looking scandalized at the thought of drawing on us. They put on their most innocent faces. If this was a cartoon there would be little halo's over their heads.

"Leo, you better hope those markers are washable!" Jason threatened.

"I swear it wasn't me!"

Hazel

I have a sneaking suspicion that those kids had something to do with the markers. We were all in the bathroom trying to scrub the marker off. We had to look presentable as Chiron had called a meeting, and he wanted the kids to be there too. Washable markers, more like permanent. After another half hour of scrubbing, we got most of it off, but there were still traces of marker everywhere. We figured it would be the best we'd get so we headed down to the meeting. By then Reyna had woken up and she was currently sitting on my lap in the rec-room.

"The gods have been made aware of our. ah, _little _situation," Chiron started **(See what I did there, 'little' situation) ** "They've decided that these children are a little too difficult for the camp to handle. We have decided that we may want to take these kids out of the camp until a cure can be found." Shocked whispers flooded the room

"I know, I know that it can be dangerous, that is why I have decided that Leo and Hazel will be watching over them. So far they seem to be the best with them. I would also like to arrange some extra help for you two. I think it would be best if you stayed with Sally Jackson. I would like you two to Iris Message her and explain the situation. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed to your daily activities. Leo and I looked at each other. Uh-oh. Frank kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Yeah, I survived the giant war, I can help look after these kids.

Chiron called Leo and I over. I must say, I'm kind of excited to meet Percy's mom. Percy has told us a lot about how amazing his mother is. He told me that his stepdad is nice too.


	11. And there goes my lunch 11

**OH MY GODS I READ BOO AND I'M LIKE THAT WAS SO AWESOME AND FEELS AND NOW IT'S OVER AND I'M LIKE SOBBING AND NOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T JUST EEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR MAGNUS CHASE AND I THINK I'M GONNA DIE IF I DON'T READ AND LEEEEEOOOOOOOO! NIIIIIIIIIIICCCCOOOO! REEEEEEYYYYYYYYNNNNAAAAA! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, I think that I might put Calypso in this now, okay! SO I'm gonna go with Calypso was, uuuhhhmm, Oh I know! She was staying in the city for a few days to help track down a demigod! YES that works anyways, so I'm updating now!**

Leo

SO, talking to Percy's mom really wasn't anywhere near as hard as I thought it would be. SHE IS AWESOME! His stepdad on the other hand was kind of confused. He jumped so high when he saw the IM that I swear he put a dent in the ceiling! It was hilarious. So I guess we're going to Sally's for a few days. I have no idea how we'll ever fit in that apartment though. You know I always thought Percy would have a bigger apartment. That one is kind of small. Eh whatever, I shouldn't judge, I've slept in the sewer.

"Leo!" a voice yelled. Calypso! She was gone for a couple of days to track down a demigod!

"Hey sunshine!" I yelled waving her over. She ran up and gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled.

"Eeeeeeew Leo has a girlfriend," Nico said scrunching up his nose, "Yuck."

"Yeah Yuck!" Thalia chorused.

"I think it's romantic," Piper crooned.

"Like a princess story," Reyna piped up. Both girls sighed meanwhile Thalia and Nico looked thoroughly disgusted. Percy, as usual, stayed pretty neutral.

"Ah you're just saying that 'cause you're jealous DiAngelo." I said. Nico blushed bright red. Ah gets little kids every time.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is with the kids, Leo?" Calypso asked.

"Well my dear Callie, These kids are actually my de-aged friends. COnnor Stoll dropped a deaging potion and voila!"

"Oh, oookay."

"Yup, these are: Reyna, THalia, Nico, Piper and Percy."

"Oh they're so cute! So that's what Percy looked like when he was little. Huh, I thought he would be a little happier looking, he's awfully gloomy looking isn't he."

"Yeah well, he actually has an excuse, but that's a story for another time," I said glancing back to Percy, "Me and Hazel here are actually going to be taking them to New York for a while, until the Hecate cabin can develop a cure for this. We're staying at Percy's mom's house."

"My mommy!" Percy perked up, "I get to go see my mommy!"

"Yes you do," Hazel replied.

"Oh, Leo do try to stay safe won't you! And try not to destroy the poor woman's house!" Calypso said

"WE'll be fine! Don't worry sunshine!"

"Leo, Hazel!" Chiron yelled from across the room, "You should pack, you'll be leaving in a couple of hours!"

"Will do Chiron!" Hazel called back.

"You heard the man Callie I gotta go."

In a few hours we were all packed up and ready to go. We said goodbye to everybody and jumped into the Delphi strawberry van with Argus at the wheel. Okay, whenever I see this guy I have to wonder so he's got eyes everywhere right? Does that mean like EVERYWHERE everywhere, or just where we can see them? Okay veering a little off topic there Leo.

"Are we there yet?" Nico asked

"No Nico, not yet" Hazel replied

"How 'bout now?" Piper asked.

"No not yet," I answered. I think Percy is going to explode. He's bouncing up and down in his seat and talking a mile a millisecond, telling us all there possibly is to know about how amazing his mommy is.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Waaah Nico pinched me!" Nico don't pinch Reyna.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF THIS CAR! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Thalia yelled at the top of her lungs. She was standing on the armrest on one of the seats.

"Oh my goodness THalia!" Hazel exclaimed," Get down from there this instant and buckle your seatbelt." I grabbed her and sat her down in her seat.

"Are we there now?"

"And my mommy is soooo nice and she works in a candy store! SHe tells the most amazing stories and…."

"Ouch! stop pulling my hair!" I'm starting to feel really nauseous. I hate car rides, I forgot how carsick I get.

"How about now are we there now?"

"Does this van come equipt with barf bags?" I whisper to Hazel.

"Oh don't tell me you're carsick." I nodded.

"Okay just try to avoid throwing up, stare at a fixed point like you told me." Ugh. After what seemed like another hour of agonizing torture Argus stopped the van.

"Mommy!" Percy yelled and ran out of the van, jumping into his mother's awaiting and Paul had been waiting for us. Another wave of nausea hit me. I jumped out of the van, ran to the nearest trash can and lost my lunch. I moaned clutching my stomach.

"He gets carsick, Hazel explained.

**Ha ha! I finished this chapter. I've been working on it all week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Nothing I'm not used to 12

**Hey guys it's me. I'm updating now so yay. Oh and I actually wanted to answer a review just now, so a guest who wrote her name as Cherry wrote me a real nice review and I wanted to thank her. **

_**Update soon. I like this bit I'm sorry I'm one of those people who loves everything but corrects it too. Don't take it personally. Anyway, I think instead of just focusing on the plot you could try spicing it up with more adjectives, metaphors, ect. Also, the books never mentioned or implied that Percy was getting abused but hey, everyone reads their own way and I think it works well with the story like this.**_

**Okay so first off thanks a million for the review! I also love it that you're giving me suggestions in such a nice way! I honestly like it when people say more than just saying I loved it. I think it's great that you have some suggestions and are willing to speak your mind in a kind way! Once again I'm emphasizing IN A NICE WAY. Also, I really like the advice about the adjectives. I really should spice this up a little more! I'd like to add that there is a line in the books that could have implied that Percy might have been abused by Gabe, if you read really closely. It doesn't to everybody and the idea is really only brought to your mind in this line, but if you think about it, it would have totally made sense and fit with how Percy acted in the first few books. But anyway, in the Lightning Thief chapter three, Percy says: "**_**Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out." **_

**I dunno if anybody else sees it that way, but I think that that sentence could totally be interpreted as implying abuse. I don't mean to correct you or anything, but I just thought that it might be worth mentioning. Anyways, I also wanted to credit Fallen Angel of Olympus. SHe came up with a lot of great ideas and helped me a lot with this Chappie! **

**PS DISCLAIMER!**

**on with the story!**

CH 12

Percy

"MOMMY!" I yelled. I ran out of the car and jumped into her her arms. I missed her so so so so so so so so so so much!

"Percy! Oh my goodness! How's my little boy?" I giggled when she picked me and tickled me.

"I missed you so much Mommy! I was at this camp, and they have horses that fly and a lake and I met Hazel and Leo! They came here with me and Leo is really funny and cool!" I turned to look for Leo. He was throwing up in the trash can.

"He gets carsick," Hazel explained nervously.

Hazel

"Oh well we should get inside then! He'll need to sit down and have some water. Paul and I will help you get your bags and the children out of the car," Mrs. Jackson-Blofis said. She seemed to radiate kindness. I doubted that I would ever be able to say no to her even if my life depended on it! Meanwhile Percy was eyeing Paul with curiosity.

"Mommy who's-" Percy was cut off by a particularly loud voice yelling "STRANGER DANGER!"

Thalia was running in circles around Paul and screaming at the top of her lungs, with Nico in tow.

Suddenly she stopped and poked Paul really hard. SHe looked at her finger thoughtfully.

"He's clean!" SHe hollered as Nico and Piper nodded.

"I wanna get out too!" Reyna whined from inside the van.

"I'll get her!" Leo said running off to collect Reyna.

"So who is he?" Percy asked.

"Oh sweetie this is Paul! He's your stepfather," Sally replied. Percy shrunk back into her arms.

"You mean like Gabe?" he whispered seriously. Percy looked like a cornered animal. His eyes showed terror as looked at Paul.

"Kind of, but Paul, is a lot nicer," Sally said seeming to catch onto Percy's fear. He relaxed a bit.

"Well, I think we ought to start bringing those bags in, we don't to make your driver wait all day," Paul said.

"I second that notion! I've already almost been run over twice! And that was just by the cars!" Leo yelled. Sally and Paul chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

"You know you don't have to laugh right? He'll be joking like that every two seconds."

"Oh no worries, Hazel dear. It's nothing I'm not used to," Sally laughed.

**Okay before you yell at me for not really ending this chapter, I've been working on it all week and I couldn't figure out how to end it, so there! Anyhow, there you go! I've updated!**


	13. reminisce 13

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever, but I don't have a valid excuse. Anyways, I don't have a nice 50000 word rant for you today. Alright, you want a disclaimer, look up the word disclaimer in the dictionary.**

**Chapter 13**

Leo

Sally is AMAZING! If it's even possible, she's better than Percy described! She's so warm and loving and she smells like cookies! The first thing she did when we came inside was sit me down and give me a drink of water. She gave us all some chocolate chip cookies, which were blue for some strange reason, but were still the most wonderful cookies I had ever had the pleasure of tasting. Mmmmm. Percy was a little shocked at the new apartment, but he took to it pretty well. Oh my gods Percy! I have to tell Sally about Gabe!

"Leo I really like Mrs. Sally! She really nice, y muy bonita," Reyna said.

"Yeah,"I laughed, "She's awesome isn't she." Sally blushed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say-"

"Oh please, you are even better than Percy described, and that's saying something!" Hazel interrupted. Sally blushed again, and continued washing the dishes. I could hear Thalia in the other room with Nico and Piper, hounding Paul with question after question. That girl can talk! I mean it's like the Thalia channel with her, all Thalia all the time!

"Mommy can I help you?" Percy asked.

"Oh of course, baby. Could you grab those plates sor me over there?"

"Uh-huh" Gods I didn't think it was possible for that kid to get any more adorable.

"I help too!" Reyna exclaimed. Sally laughed and smiled warmly at Reyna.

"Sure!" Pretty soon we had cleaned every plate.

"How would you kids like to watch a movie?" Sally asked after we had all finished our dinner.

"YES YES YES!"

"I LOOOOOVE MOVIES!"

"Oh oh OH! Can we watch a princess movie! PLEASE!"

"MOVIE MOVIE MOVIE!"

"We're gonna watch a movie! We're gonna watch a movie!"

As you can see we got a somewhat mixed reaction. We finally got them settled down in front of the TV with some popcorn. They had decided to watch The Little Mermaid, which, surprise surprise, was one of Percy's favorites. Sally, Hazel and I were lounging in the kitchen watching them.

"You know," Sally sighed as Under the Sea blared on the TV, "I never saw him this at ease when he was this age. I never thought I'd see him this little again either. Makes me realize how fast they grow up."

"I never thought he was such a little angel at this age," Hazel remarked. Sally giggled.

"Really? He's been behaving? Oh that's wonderful."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just that, he really is a good kid, but he's got a mouth on him and a real nose for trouble. Scratch that it's not his nose, he's just a trouble magnet. Everywhere he goes it follows."

"Ya got that right," I replied, "I mean, we all kinda do, but ah, he kinda takes the cake for trouble magnet of the year. His luck has got to be even worse than mine!"

"You know this one time when he was with us at camp, I don't know how he managed to do it, but he got thrown to the top of one of the tallest trees in the woods at camp!" Hazel said. I chucked.

"I remember that! Oh my gods it was hilarious. Anyway, the Stolls and I were pulling a prank on the Nike cabin, who was doing some training in the woods that day. We were going to shoot water balloons filled with glue and honey and then throw streamers and confetti at them! Percy was out in the woods looking for his shield that he had left out there during capture the flag the night prior. Anyways, we saw the Nike cabin, and our prank worked! Only it worked a little too well. We covered the entire clearing, and lets just say the nymphs were not happy. Just then Percy walked into the clearing and laughed. The nymphs thought he did it, and that's when the Stolls and I ran. Nobody noticed he was missing until he didn't show up for dinner. A couple of us went out to try and find him, and lo and behold we found him strung upside down from the top of one of the tallest trees screaming "HELP I REALLY HATE HEIGHTS!" We all started laughing. We kept telling funny stories about Percy and laughing. We were so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't even notice that the movie had ended and the kids had all fallen asleep.

**Okay so there you all are. I know this isn't the longest but hey, it is a school night!**


	14. wakey wakey 14

**Sorry for the wait, but I was off on vacation! Not really it was a conference for future doctors but whatever! I missed school so it still counts as a vacation. Plus, you guys know that little non written updating schedule I had? Yeah that crawled into a hole and died. Anyways go ahead and enjoy sweethearts!**

**CH 14**

Leo

I would Have been perfectly fine with sleeping for another hour, but noooo! A kid had to jump on my face! For those of you who have never had a child land on your face before, let me tell you it is not pleasant.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AN' BAKEY!"

"mmmmf!"

"WHAAAAT!?"

"I said GET OFF!"

"SORRY!"

"Thalia why are you yelling?"

"SO YOU CAN HEAR ME BETTER YOU OLD GEEZER!" Thalia screamed and with that she strode off. Well there's no point in going back to sleep now. I got up and walked into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Oh good! You're awake now we can go do stuff!" Piper exclaimed.

"Finally! You couldn't have woken up sooner?" Nico asked.

"We have pancakes!" Reyna squealed with delight.

"I told them that we would have to wait to plan the day until you woke up," Hazel explained.

"Okay then, what do you guys wanna do?" That was the wrong thing to ask.

"Oh oh OH! The movies!"

"Park PARK!"

"I wanna do something FUN!"

"ICECREAM!" and a bunch of other incoherent yelling.

"Whoa! One at a time guys we can't know what you want unless we can understand you," Paul said, putting his hands out in a placating gesture. Good call.

"Good idea Paul how about we let Thalia go first." Sally added.

"We should get ice cream!"

"That's a good idea Thalia," Hazel replied.

"I still think we should go to the movies," Piper remarked.

"No I don't wanna sit in a theater all day," Nico whined.

"We go park!" Reyna said crossing her little arms stubbornly. Pretty soon all the kids were arguing about what they wanted to do today. I sighed.

"We should go to the zoo," Percy whispered. Everybody quieted down almost immediately.

"What did you say Percy?" Hazel asked.

"We should go to the zoo."  
":YEAH THE ZOO!"

"LET'S GO THERE!"

"ZOO ZOO ZOO!"

"I guess it's settled then. We're going to the zoo."


End file.
